falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Jingwei's shocksword
(sim version) }} Jingwei's shocksword is a unique variant of the Chinese officer's sword found in the Fallout 3 add-on Operation: Anchorage. Characteristics Jingwei's shocksword is wielded by the military commander of the Chinese forces in Anchorage, General Jingwei. It is available only through the Operation: Anchorage add-on. The sword's appearance is a cleaner version of the Chinese officer's sword, with a blue electrical current running up the side and a small switch on the handle, presumably for turning the electrical current on and off, although it has no function in-game. In addition to its base damage of 35, it also deals 2 points of shock damage per second for 5 seconds, totaling 10 extra damage per hit. This effect is stacked with multiple successful strikes. The shocksword is one of the few weapons in the game that utilizes shock damage (not to be confused with the EMP damage dealt by pulse grenades), the only others being the Tesla cannon and the shock baton. Its durability is fairly low, being roughly half that of its variants, and even slightly less than that of the common knife. It can be repaired using standard Chinese officer's swords, or another unique variant, Vampire's Edge. The shocksword is tied with the Shishkebab for the second most damaging melee weapon, right behind The Mauler (unless the Pyromaniac perk is active, in which case the Shishkebab becomes 50% more powerful). Durability Jingwei's shocksword can successfully strike about 486 times from full condition before breaking. Variants * Chinese officer's sword * Vampire's Edge - The weakest of the Chinese officer's sword variants, Vampire's Edge weighs only one pound, and is the only variant to use the regular sword's skin. * Samurai's sword - An ancient weapon from Japan that deals an extra helping of damage on critical hits, and is much more durable than the standard sword. * Clover's Cleaver - A Chinese officer's sword that was cut from the base game. It was intended to be used by Clover and was to be the evil follower's unique weapon, much like Fawkes' super sledge and Butch's Toothpick were for the other Karma levels. * Katana - A variant of the samurai's sword that deals much less critical damage, but knocks foes down with critical hits. Comparison Location * After completing the Anchorage Reclamation simulation in Operation: Anchorage, a sealed armory is unlocked in the Outcast outpost which contains several add-on exclusive weapons and armor. Jingwei's shocksword is in the cache located at the back of the room behind the winterized T-51b power armor. * The other location for this sword is right at the end of the simulation. It can be obtained by shooting it out of General Jingwei's hand and picking it up off the ground in the final fight of the simulation (see the Gary 23 glitch to be given a clear description on how to obtain the simulation version of this sword). Notes * Critical hit kills with this weapon cause a blue "electric vaporization" that was originally unique to critical hit kills performed by the alien blaster and Firelance. * Followers will not equip Jingwei's shocksword, even if it has a higher damage rating than their default melee weapon. It cannot be reverse pick-pocketed onto another character, either. If a second copy is obtained from General Jingwei through the Gary glitch, then followers will equip that version of the sword from the simulation. * To make things easier, the sword can still be shot out of Jingwei's hand if the Lone Wanderer convinces him to kill himself through a Speech challenge. * If the blade near the base of the hilt is looked at very closely (with proper lighting), it is possible to see a faint upside down Soviet hammer and sickle emblem underneath what appear to be three faded five pointed stars, all of which are lined up in the fashion of the stars found on the Chinese officer's sword. Bugs Holding or swinging the sword will not ignite gas leaks, but striking a character or creature while in the gas will. Gallery FO3 sealed armory3.jpg|Location in the Outcast outpost's sealed armory Category:Operation: Anchorage weapons Category:Fallout 3 Melee Weapons skill weapons Category:China Category:Fallout 3 unique weapons de:Schockschwert von Jingwei es:Vara de descarga eléctrica de Jingwei it:Spada folgorante di Jingwei pl:Miecz elektryczny generała Jingwei ru:Электрический меч Циньвэя uk:Електричний меч Ціньвея